Sorrows of the Past
by kellygarcia59
Summary: AU. Miaka lost her parents and hasn't recovered from it yet. Her life takes a turn for the better when she sees old friends, meets new ones, and at the same time, finds true love.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorrows of the Past**

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Fushigi Yuugi. I'm just borrowing the characters so I can write this fic.

Author's Note: Hey! This is my first fic, so please bear with me. I'm inexperienced. All I know is I love Fushigi Yuugi, and I have a passion for writing, even though I'm not really good at it. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter One **

Miaka lifted the pencil and looked at what she accomplished for the past fifteen minutes. At first, she was just doodling on a piece of paper, trying to fight the boredom that she faced on a daily basis in her Physics class. But the squiggling evolved into an unexplainable, indescribable, passionate sketching of an eye of a man.

She stared at the eye she had just made. It was filled with happiness, determination, and hope at the same time. The brow was strong and curved so as to bring out the feeling that can be interpreted in the eye. The mixture of grays, whites, and blacks that formed into an eye on that small piece of paper brought a variety of different emotions to the creator of the drawing.

Miaka wondered how a sketch had such a profound effect on her. She stared at it some more, discovering that in doing so brought her a feeling of happiness and peace. She was so engrossed at what she was doing that she didn't realize that the teacher had just asked her a question. Her seatmate and best friend, Yui Hongo, lightly poked her with the back end of a pencil. Miaka looked up at her best friend. Yui pointed to the teacher with her eyes.

Miaka widened her eyes and very slowly brought them from the face of her best friend to the expectant face of the teacher. Ms. Kikumi's eyes met with hers. "Well, Ms. Yuuki?" Miaka was at a loss for words. She didn't even know the question in the first place. She looked at her best friend and silently begged her to help her. Everyone in the school knows how Ms. Kikumi can be very difficult to deal with once she gets in a bad mood.

Yui saw Miaka looking at her, and swiftly wrote in big letters the answer on a piece of paper. Miaka noticed that all eyes are now on her. She tried to buy some time. "Well, you know… uhm… Ms. Kikumi… it all really depends… I mean…" Miaka stuttered, while making wild gestures with her hands, hoping that Yui would hurry it up already.

Then Miaka noticed the piece of paper that Yui slightly held up just enough for her to read clearly, but just out of the sight of the teacher. Miaka's confidence abruptly rose. "Ms. Kikumi, it's Archimedes' Principle of Buoyancy, which states that an immersed object is buoyed up by a force equal to the weight of the fluid it displaces."

Ms. Kikumi nodded with satisfaction and asked someone else another question. Miaka sighed with relief and slumped down on the chair. Miaka gave a smile and a thumbs-up sign to her best friend, grateful that Yui's one of the smartest people in the school. Yui smiled back and continued on listening while Miaka intently stared again at her creation.

After a few moments, Yui wondered why Miaka isn't as annoying as usual. Usually, during their Physics class, Miaka would send nonsense notes to her, asking her questions about petty things not at all related to their lesson. Yui glanced at her best friend and saw that she was concentrating on a piece of paper. Miaka's hair was in the way, so Yui couldn't really catch sight of what's on that piece of paper. Yui craned her neck, but to no avail. Miaka's flowing russet hair, plus the fact that the piece of paper is small, avoided her from seeing it.

Yui gave up and speculated on what could be on that piece of paper. It might be a note from one of their classmates, so she looked at their classmates, but none seemed to be waiting for her to give the note back. And Miaka had been looking at it for a long time. She mentally crossed out the note theory, since Miaka's not writing anything back to whoever she was passing notes with.

Yui formulated more theories but none seemed to fit. Then she frustrated why the heck she even cares in the first place, since it's just a piece of paper. Her thoughts led to Miaka and her grim past.

Miaka's parents died just one year ago, when she was fifteen years old, leaving her and her older brother, Keisuke, alone. They had been devastated. The shock of losing their parents rocked them to their very core. Keisuke, being the older one, handled it pretty well. Keisuke is now studying in a college in America, having been able to get a scholarship. He works a part-time job to support his basic needs since the inheritance their parents left for them was, he decided, reserved for Miaka's college.

But Yui's boyfriend, Tetsuya, who also happens to be Keisuke's best friend and roommate, tells her that he can sometimes hear Keisuke silently sobbing when he thinks Tetsuya's asleep. Yui helped Miaka in any way just to help her temporarily forget about the death of her beloved parents.

Of course, one year after the death, Miaka has recovered from it, but there are times when she feels sad and depressed just because her parents aren't there for her. Yui's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the final bell.

Miaka carefully inserted the paper into her back pocket and stuffed her things into her bag. As soon as she and Yui were out, they headed for the lockers.

"Hey Miaka," Yui asked. "What was in that piece of paper you were staring at?"

Miaka took out the drawing from her pocket and handed it over to Yui. Yui burst into giggles.

"Hey! My drawing's not that bad!" Miaka exclaimed, grabbing the paper from the hands of a giggling Yui. "Actually, I think I drew the eye pretty well!" She stared at it some more, avoiding people in the hallway as they walked.

Yui, finally regaining her composure, explained. "Mia-chan, it's not that I don't like your drawing. It's just that I was expecting something else. You were so engrossed in staring at that drawing that I actually thought it was serious. It's just a drawing," Yui said, holding back her giggles.

"Oh," Miaka said. "I think I'll post it in my locker."

"How can you stare into that thing for such a long time anyway?" Yui asked, grabbing the paper from Miaka's hands.

"Hey! Be careful!" Miaka said. "Don't let it crumple, or rip or anything."

"Wow, we're touchy today, aren't we Miaka?" Yui asked sarcastically, still looking intently at the drawing.

Miaka just shrugged and walked on alongside Yui. A few silent moments later, Miaka grabbed the paper again, surprising Yui. "THAT'S how I can stare at it for a long time," Miaka stated.

Yui smiled, "It's so pretty. It's like you're so peaceful when you stare at it. Can you draw me one just like it?"

Miaka smiled back. "I know! That's why I really like it. But I don't know if I can draw it the same as this but I'll try, OK?"

Yui watched as Miaka posted the eye on the back side of her locker door and they headed straight for the school parking lot, talking about random things on the way. When they reached Yui's blue Toyota Camry, Miaka went to the front seat while Yui took the driver's seat. Once they were inside the car and Yui has started the engine, they do the usual routine: Miaka turns on the radio, while Yui turns on the air-conditioner.

Yui drives Miaka to her cozy home everyday since Miaka didn't have the money to own her own car. She could take the bus but Yui enjoyed driving Miaka home anyway, knowing that she was helping Miaka.

They drove out of the school parking lot, singing to the tune of Kelly Clarkson's Behind These Hazel Eyes. They were part-singing and part-screaming the song. And at times they were also laughing at themselves for their silliness, ignoring the weird glances of the other drivers.

_Now I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you I blame myself_

_Seeing you it kills me now_

_No, I don't cry on the outside_

_Anymore, anymore_

They stopped their singing when they reached a traffic light. Miaka glanced at the right, then widened her eyes. "Yui, look!" Inside the car right beside theirs was a couple, kissing passionately and obviously taking advantage of the time given to them by the stop-light.

They stared in awe. Yui was the first one to look away as she saw the red light being replaced by a green one. A few moments later, Miaka concentrated on the road.

Yui, knowing her best friend was thinking about something, asked her about it. Miaka looked at her. Yui knew she was hesitating. Before Yui could ask again, Miaka whispered, "Nothing. I was just wondering when I'll be able to get to do that."

Yui smiled, "Mia-chan, don't worry about it. OK? The right guy will come when he will come. Love moves in mysterious ways. You know that. Besides, I'm here, am I not?"

Miaka smiled gratefully. She knew that Yui was trying to make her feel better. It was a good thing that she came up with the perfect lie about wondering when she'd have a boyfriend. She felt really guilty, but she didn't want to worry Yui. Miaka missed her parents so much. If only they were still alive… She missed their laughter, their smiles, their wisdom, and their company. She even missed the occasional scolding.

She also missed Keisuke. Even though at times, he can be annoying, she loved him deeply. He is, after all, her only brother. She knew he loved her too. She missed their playful banter and their nonsense fights about little things.

She stared out the window, at the different people, buildings, and trees. They were near Miaka's home now. Miaka noticed that today's ride home wasn't as noisy as usual. To liven the mood a little bit, she turned up the volume.

A few minutes later, she and Yui were singing at the top of their lungs, having the time of their lives. Miaka stopped and lowered down the volume when she saw the neighborhood's local grovery store and asked Yui to just drop her off there.

Yui giggled, knowing Miaka wanted to have a snack. So she did as she was told. Miaka waved goodbye to Yui as she drove away in the opposite direction. Miaka breathed the fresh air of the lush neighborhood.

Her parents had chosen a nice location for their home when they moved here. The neighborhood, called Southside, could be found on the side of a hill bordering the city. The people were friendly, the air was fresh, and the trees grew abundantly. There was a community swimming pool, a grocery store, three affordable restaurants, a community gym, a small library, a mini mall, and the coffee shop.

Miaka sat in one of the benches and gave a sad sigh. She remembered when she and Keisuke would sit there when their mother sent them out to buy some things in the grocery store that she had forgotten to buy or that they had run out of. She and Keisuke would talk about random things. And they would laugh at their jokes and share stories to each other about their teachers and classmates.

Miaka could feel the tears coming, knowing that they would. It was inevitable every time she thought about her broken family. She didn't stop them from coming. Her vision blurred, and her face felt warm as the tears traced paths down her cheeks. She didn't bother wiping them away. All she could think about was her parents and their unfortunate death.

The misery and melancholy that followed and haunted Miaka night and day never ceases. It never stops. Whenever she's alone, she gets depressed, which is why she needs Yui. Because whenever Yui's around, she forgets about her parents. But at night, when she's alone, her heart tears apart because of the loneliness. She knows she can't have Yui every second by her side. Yui has her own life to lead. She has her own goals and aspirations. She has her studies to keep her busy. Miaka would just be a burden to Yui if she was around all the time.

Miaka's sorrows and tears prevented her from noticing the pair of eyes that were carefully watching her.

oOo

Author's Notes:

I hope you liked it. I'm not really good with sad stuff, but I did my best on this one. Please send your reviews. I would really appreciate it. I'd also like some suggestions, 'cause honestly I don't know where this story's going to go. Though I already have the next five chapters in mind.

I don't know what overcame me when I wrote the part about the eye. But I found a good purpose for it. Phew!

Please hold on for the next chapter!

kellygarcia


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorrows of the Past**

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Fushigi Yuugi, because I'm not Watase Yuu. I wish I was her though… Oh well… drops to the floor and worships an idol of Yuu Watase for making one of the best animes ever

Author's Notes: It's me again with another chapter of Sorrows of the Past. We had examinations this week and we just finished, so that's what held us temporarily. I hope I don't fail… Okay, here it is.

**Chapter Two **

Tasuki stepped out of the crowded airport and into the even more crowded streets of the city. It had been one hell of an uncomfortable and irritating flight. He sat between a crying baby and an old man. The baby never stopped crying, his high-pitched voice still engraved onto Tasuki's memory. There were times when the baby's drool would travel from the mouth to Tasuki's jeans. The old man, on the other hand, snored like a trombone, and sometimes leaned his head onto Tasuki's shoulder.

Tasuki felt a wave of nausea overcome him as the memory played itself in his mind. '_Damn airplane ride!' _he mumbled to himself as a frown formed between his brows. _'Next time I ride on a fuckin' airplane, I get ta ride in the fuckin' window seat! At least that way, I only hafta deal with one fuckin' passenger!'_

He walked out of the shade and into the light, causing his reddish-orange hair to imitate a flame in its fiery glory. He waved a taxi and a car immediately halted in front of him. He knocked on the back of the car, signaling the driver to open his trunk. A few seconds later, the trunk door opened and Tasuki lifted the three large and heavy bags with incredible ease and placed them in locations where they wouldn't be easily thrown around so much during the drive.

Once Tasuki got inside the not-so-luxurious vehicle, he gave directions to the driver, and the twenty-minute drive began. He looked outside where people, trees, cars, and buildings mixed in the window. He familiarized himself once again with the city and the neighborhood. Memories ran rampant inside his head as the car passed by the once familiar locations. And in most of the memories, there was one person that never disappeared.

Miaka.

The name gave a shudder running up and down his spine.

Miaka Yuuki had been his responsibility when he was young. Miaka's mother and Tasuki's mother met at a community mother-child workshop and from then on, the two became good friends. When Miaka's mom acquired a job, it was an eleven-year old Tasuki's job to take care of a six-year old Miaka. His mom volunteered for him of course.

Tasuki hated the job given to him. He had better things to do than baby-sit. And he had to baby-sit a GIRL! He wanted to do boy things. Like play with his Play Station, or learn how to skateboard, or hang out and play dirty with his friends. But no! He just had to baby-sit Miaka or else his mother would ground him in his room. And all five of his sisters just adored Miaka.

A nightmarish childhood is what Tasuki had, just because of a girl with mischievous and wild russet hair, large and expressive green eyes and chubby little hands that would empty their refrigerator in less than an hour. Tasuki always wondered how someone could consume so much food in such a small amount of time. And considering the size of Miaka's small childish body, it amazed him even more.

He remembered when he and Miaka were alone in his house and Miaka had just eaten a meal that was fit for five grown male adults. Then after that, Tasuki had to put Miaka to sleep, but the stubborn little girl wouldn't allow it. She still wanted to play with Tasuki.

"Onii-chan, please let me play with you!" Miaka wailed, waving her stubby little arms in the air. Tasuki groaned in reply.

"Mia-chan, for the hundredth time, I AM NOT YOUR ONII-CHAN! And I don't play with damn girls!" Tasuki screamed back.

Tasuki smirked at the memory. Miaka had cried after that, and he had treated her with ice cream using his savings. After that memory, another one of Miaka played itself in his subconscious.

Tasuki was trying to skateboard and Miaka was happily watching him while eating chips in a bench. Then suddenly bullies of Tasuki's age appeared, and had taken Tasuki's skateboard. The skateboard was new, bought by his mother as a birthday present. Then they started beating Tasuki, punching him and kicking him. Miaka approached them, and courageously placed herself in between the bullies and a Tasuki in a fetus position. He was groaning in pain. Miaka stretched her arms at her sides and put on the meanest and most serious face she could manage. Instead of continuing on beating Tasuki, the bullies laughed and had told Tasuki that he was lame, because he couldn't defend himself and instead, a little girl did. They left with his skateboard.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" Miaka screamed after they had left. "Are you okay?"

"Chiksho! Miaka, why?" he asked, struggling to stand up. "Do you know how embarrassed I am? Why? Next time, why don't you just mind your own fuckin' business?"

"Onii-chan…" Miaka whimpered, fighting the tears that she knew were coming. She stepped backwards for a couple of steps.

Tasuki wished he could take back what he said as soon as they left his lips. "Mia-chan…" Tasuki sighed as he watched Miaka run towards their house. She was only doing what she thought was right. She would have defended anyone, even if it was a complete stranger lying down on the floor. Miaka asked for his forgiveness by buying him a new skateboard with her savings. Of course her savings weren't enough, so her mother helped her. It wasn't as good as the stolen one, but it touched Tasuki's heart.

Tasuki realized the irony of it all. It was his fault, not hers. She defended him, he screamed at her. He was the one who was supposed to apologize, but she did instead and even bought him a new skateboard.

Tasuki wondered how Miaka's doing right now. He wondered what she would look like. Tasuki smirked as a picture of a fat and happy teenage girl with russet hair tied in pigtails came into mind. Her chubby face would be smudged with food from all the eating and both her hands would be busy holding cookies, bread, chips and other sorts of foodstuff.

Even though he made it extremely obvious to everyone that he hated his responsibility as Miaka's caretaker, he really enjoyed her company. She was kind, thoughtful, and deeply cared for everyone. She always had a smile on her face. Always. She was the only one who saw through his bad-boy image and looked at him as a person. She believed that he would one day achieve great things. She was the only one who believed in him.

Tasuki noticed that they were now entering Southside, where he used to live, where his childhood memories are spent, where his life had once been based on. The town's name was intricately engraved onto an arch that rose high above the road. Not one thing had changed. The neighborhood brought more memories into his mind that had been kept away for so many years.

The car drove by beautiful houses, with white picket fences around the very lush yards. The sidewalks were occupied by people walking, children playing, and bikers and skateboarders. This was the very essence of Southside. It was the town in its element. Peace and a cozy feeling of being at home. That's why so many people love it here.

Then the grocery store came to a view and his mind suddenly went blank. He saw Miaka, sitting down on a bench, her head was bent down and he couldn't really see her face. It could be anyone, but there wasn't anyone with a hair of that color. It's the same flowing dark hair that had once haunted him in his dreams. She disappeared out of view as the car went on forward for his house.

"Oi!" Tasuki said to the driver. "Drop me here!"

"N-Nani?" the old man asked, obviously baffled by his passenger's words. "But it isn't even near to…"

"I know that!" Tasuki rudely interrupted. "I used to live here ya know. Just drop me here."

"H-Hai. But your belongings…" the man gave in, seeing as how his passenger was in a bad mood.

"Bring them to my house," Tasuki interrupted yet again. "If one single thread is missing from my bags, I will personally hunt you down and kick yer ass! Ya got that old man?"

"H-Hai!" the old man quickly replied and drove off to his supposed destination.

Tasuki smirked as he watched the car getting smaller and smaller. Then he walked to the grocery store. Not for long, he saw the one story building come into view. In front of it, sitting on a bench, is Miaka, head still bent low.

The picture of Miaka as a fat teenager abruptly disappeared into oblivion. She was the exact opposite of what he had in mind. She wasn't fat, but she wasn't thin either. Her figure was just right. Her silky smooth russet hair fell around her shoulders and proceeded to her back. Her hands were poised onto her lap, her legs crossed, and her long shoulder bag leaning against her hip.

As Tasuki approached her, he wondered what Miaka's reaction would be as soon as she sees him. He then wondered what she could be thinking right now and what she was doing in the grocery store.

'_She was probably buying more food for herself and right now, she's too shy to let anyone see her wolf down the food that she just bought,' _he thought as a sneer appeared in his face.

He went around her back and decided to surprise her. It was his way of greeting her, ever since they were children. He stealthily approached her from behind and waited for the right moment.

Now.

oOo

Author's Notes:

I'm so sorry if this one's kind of short. I promise the next chapters will be longer.

Anyway, Southside isn't a real town. Just something I came up with. And the neighborhood is, basically, your typical small town. Anyway, you'll get more info on Tasuki in the following chapters.

I don't know if this fic will be a TasxMia fic because I'm not sure what I want yet. I love both Tama and Tasuki, so, I guess time can only tell.

kellygarcia59


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorrows of the Past**

**By: kellygarcia59**

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Fushigi Yuugi or any of the characters I'm borrowing for this fic. So don't sue me. Okay?

Author's Notes: Okay, the third chapter of SOTP. I didn't think I'd make it this far since I have this habit of not finishing what I started. But I'll do my best to make get rid of that habit, for the sake of this fic and all my future fics to come.

**Chapter Three**

Miaka quietly contemplated when suddenly, hands shook her shoulders from behind and a loud roar came with the attack. Miaka's first reaction was to scream, and then she immediately stood up. Her heart thumped wildly against her chest and her breathing increased rapidly.

She jumped to the conclusion that someone had come to steal from her. Then the worse things enter her mind in that one second. _'Kami-sama, he's going to rape me, then kill me,' _she thought as a fresh round of tears came. She turned around to see her attacker and what met her eyes shocked her even more.

The fiery red hair caught her sight first. She looked at his well-tanned face, the amber eyes filled with humor, the fanged smirk, the shining earring dangling from his ear, the beaded necklaces that hung from his neck, and the well-built frame.

"Nii-chan…" she softly whispered as memories flooded her mind. She slowly brought her right hand to cover her mouth.

Tasuki didn't expect this. Not in a million years did he expect this. He had caught her at a bad time. Really bad timing. She was crying. No. It can't be. Is this real? He looked straight into her emerald green eyes and he saw her soul. This wasn't the Miaka he once knew. Something was bothering her. She wasn't crying over some small petty thing. He knew. He didn't know how. But he just knew.

Miaka pulled him into a tight hug, hoping she wasn't just dreaming. She knew from Tasuki's eyes that he was greatly pained seeing her so depressed and she was enormously grateful for that. He was still her Nii-chan. He will always be. As soon as she touched Tasuki, she knew he wasn't just an illusion. She was so thrilled to have him here.

Tasuki hesitantly placed her arms around her to return the hug and found her warm. He breathed in a hint of vanilla from her hair. He realized that Miaka was no longer a little girl. She was a big girl now. A few moments later, he found himself returning the hug with equal enthusiasm to Miaka's. He hugged her as a big brother would to his little sister.

Miaka found him returning her hug and felt a warm sensation run through her body.

They pulled away from each other and Tasuki, for the first time, got a closer look of Miaka. She was really attractive. Her smooth and silky hair shone with life and vivacity. Her large and expressive emerald green eyes reflected happiness at the same time hid sorrow. There was a light circle under her eyes, telling Tasuki that she hadn't slept well for the past few days and that she had been crying a lot. Her smile radiated and was beaming at him. Her cheeks were moist from the tears that were present moments earlier. Her delicate nose and flawless creamy skin was added to her features, making her look like a little girl, but at the same time a woman.

Miaka saw that Tasuki was looking at her and could tell from his facial expression that he was really surprised. They were both staring into each other's eyes now. Tasuki noted the awkward moment and decided to lighten the mood a little bit.

"Mia-chan!" Tasuki smirked. "You've grown. Didn't think that you'd end up looking like that."

Miaka frowned and looked down at herself, then looked back up to Tasuki's amber eyes and his fanged smirk. "What makes you say that, Nii-chan?"

"Still calling me Nii-chan, eh?" Tasuki evaded her question, hoping she wouldn't press him about it. He was afraid that if she did, he'd blurt out that he actually thinks she's cute. It worked.

"Yeah, well…" Miaka shyly replied, forgetting about her first question. "I can't help it. It's what I've been calling you ever since I've known you."

"Still eat a lot?" Tasuki asked, still wearing his smirk as he sat down on the bench.

"Still cuss a lot?" Miaka countered with an innocent smile, not knowing the effect it had on Tasuki. She sat down right beside her nii-chan.

"I see, you've become a smart-mouth now," Tasuki slyly commented, eyeing her face and her reaction, ignoring the alien feeling that swept over his entire body. It always brought him great amusement to see the different emotions play across her telling face.

Miaka laughed and lightly slapped Tasuki's biceps, still not knowing the effect her action had on him. "I learned from the best," she replied cunningly with a sparkle in her eye.

"Whoa!" Tasuki pretended to be surprised and placed a false frown on his face. "Was that an insult or a compliment, Mi-chan?"

"It's whatever you want it to be," Miaka deviously responded, completely forgetting the sorrow that had haunted her just a few minutes ago.

Tasuki liked the new Miaka. A little bit spicy, telling from how she responded to his comments. But at the same time, still retaining her innocence, which he had come to enjoy. Tasuki gave a smirk as a reply and took pleasure from the comfortable silence that followed.

Miaka broke the silence. "Don't you ever do that again, Nii-chan!"

"Do what?" Tasuki asked, pretending not to know.

"Scare ten years out of me!" Miaka answered.

Tasuki laughed. "Serves ya right fer crying in the first place! Ya know, I thought you were secretly munching down on some food when I first saw ya."

"Hey! I don't eat that much anymore!" Miaka retorted.

"Oh really?" Tasuki asked with an all-knowing grin.

Miaka felt a blush making its way towards her cheeks. "Well, maybe sometimes."

Tasuki guffawed, clutching his stomach. Miaka crossed her arms in frustration, but soon joined Tasuki in laughing.

Suddenly, Tasuki's face turned serious and Miaka wished he wouldn't ask it. _'Please please please don't make him ask! Oh please please please don't make him ask…' _Miaka silently pleaded.

"Why were ya cryin' anyways?" Tasuki asked.

'…_the question,' _Miaka finished, as all traces of hope left her. She looked at her nii-chan in the eye and knew that he cared for her. Tasuki, with unusual patience, waited for Miaka's reply. But it never came. Instead, a sob escaped her and it morphed into a full-fledged cry.

"Mi-chan…" Tasuki whispered, surprised at Miaka's sudden outbreak. He didn't know what to do. He never really learned how to deal with crying girls. He did what he thought would calm her. He hugged her for the second time that day.

Miaka welcomed the comforting embrace and buried her head in the crook of his neck, savoring the scent that entered her nostrils. Tasuki stroked her back, hoping it would soothe the weeping girl that was enveloped in his arms.

Tasuki felt Miaka calming down after a few minutes. Miaka was the first one to break the hug. She carefully pulled away from him and looked into his yellowish-brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, nii-chan, for…" Miaka started but Tasuki interrupted her.

"It's alright," Tasuki gave her a reassuring smile. "You can tell me next time."

Miaka felt a wave of happiness over come her and she smiled at him.

"Now, t' cheer ya up," Tasuki said looking around. Miaka giggled.

"I don't need cheering up, Nii-chan. I'm fine," she smiled.

"Ya may be fine now but ya won't be fine later," Tasuki stated giving her a knowing look. Miaka suppressed a gasp, surprised that Tasuki knew so much about her despite the fact that they hadn't seen each other or communicated with each other for seven years.

"I know, why don't we drop by my old house first?" Tasuki asked, hoping Miaka would agree.

Miaka hesitated for a while, and with good reason. She didn't know if she should. She had lots of things to do: home works to do, projects to finish, books to read, reports to make.

Tasuki saw that she was hesitating so he added some bait. He smirked, "Y' know, I was given food on my way here and there are so many I don't know how I can finish 'em all…"

Miaka's eyes instantly lit up and her smile widened.

'_So adorably predictable,' _Tasuki thought as he watched her expression with a playful smirk. He counted mentally. _'5…4…3…2…1…'_

As is on cue, Miaka spoke up, "Okay, Nii-chan, I'll come with you, as long as you promise me you'll share some of those food with me."

"Deal," Tasuki immediately answered, playfully putting an arm around her shoulder as soon as they were on their feet. They walked to Tasuki's old home with smiles on their faces, talking about random, non-serious topics on the way.

oOo

**Author's Notes:**

Well, I hoped you like that. I enjoy writing this fic. It keeps my mind off my problems. So sorry about the delayed update. My schedule has been extremely tight, and my parents are ferociously guarding the computer. And I have my studies to attend to. I am, after all, just a high school student about to graduate next year.

Oh yeah, there might be a bit of self-insertion in this fic, but as usual, I'm not sure yet.

That's all! Ja ne!

kellygarcia


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorrows of the Past**

**by: kellygarcia59**

Disclaimer: I still don't own the oh-so-very-wonderful Fushigi Yuugi. Sigh… If I get sucked into Shijintenchisho, I'll wish I own Fushigi Yuugi. Or I could wish to be Miaka and go through everything that she went though. Well, maybe not everything. I can keep on dreaming…

Author's Notes: Wai! Another chapter of Sorrows of the Past! Sugoi! I made it this far! I really have no trust in myself to finish this fic. Only your reviews can save me from the sharp claws of my ignorance of this fic. Alright, I'll stop with the drama.

Anyway, I'm so sorry if it took me so long to update this chapter! Two weeks is like forever. Anyway, my grandpa is dying, and we don't know if he's going to make it or not. So, please forgive me!

To my reviewers, thank you! This chapter's dedicated for you and for all those who are reading! On with the fic!

**Chapter 4**

Tasuki briefly reached for the house keys in the pocket of his jeans, Miaka patiently waiting behind him while observing the changes in his home. It was a simple medium-sized two-story house with a brown stained-glass door and windows with pale yellow shutters.

The once strong and solid white picket fence, now dirty with large cracks in most places, surrounded the lot. The once well-kept lawn was gone, replaced by an unimpressive but not ugly one. The bright green grass of the yard was replaced with the shade of a lighter, paler one. The flowerbed that had once, for a time, been full of vibrant and fragrant flowers was now nonexistent, almost as if it were never there.

In the front porch, three large traveling bags lay noticed by the pair. Tasuki smirked as he thought of the poor taxi driver. He made a mental note to find the old man and pay him later on. He inserted a silver key into the keyhole and opened the door. The smell of wood and various flowers welcomed them.

Miaka entered the house first while Tasuki carried the bags. She felt a tiny rush of adrenaline surge through her as the place triggered memories. Forgetting whose house it is, Miaka ran all around the ground floor of the house, delightedly shrieking in a high-pitched voice to the point where Tasuki could no longer comprehend what she's saying.

"Mi-chan," Tasuki called out to her after setting the luggage in a corner. He couldn't take anymore of her piercing but eager voice and decided to put a stop to it. As soon as he called her name, everything went quiet. Too quiet.

"Mi-chan," he called again, but no response came. He repeated, but a little bit louder this time, "Mi-chan!" She couldn't have gone to the second floor because the staircase was in his perfect view, considering he's standing three feet away from it.

"Mi-chan!" he said as he roamed the house, looking for her. He went over to the kitchen and when he found that there were no signs of her there, he slightly panicked. _'Shit! When I find that girl, I'll… I'll …'_

His thoughts were interrupted by a very soft giggle, which sounded like it had been held back for quite some time now. Then he heard soft footsteps leading to another direction. Tasuki smirked. Mi-chan was purposely hiding from her. She was playing a game with him: hide and seek. This would prove to be interesting for the both of them.

Tasuki pasted a worried and distressed look on his face. "Oh no! I can't find Mi-chan! Whatever will I do?"

As soon as Miaka heard Tasuki's fake distressed voice, she felt another giggle coming. She stopped it with every bit of self-control she had left. She tiptoed as quietly as she can to the living room, hid behind a couch, and found herself in between the back of the sofa and the wall. She patiently waited for Tasuki to find her, knowing that it won't be a long wait.

True to her thoughts, Tasuki came to the living room and swept across the room with a glance. Miaka bowed her head even lower, curling herself into a ball, stifling back another giggle. She heard Tasuki leave the area and she sighed with relief. A few seconds later, she silently stood up and decided to go to the kitchen, assuming that Tasuki had gone to look for her in the second floor.

It happened in a split second. She was standing, and then the next thing she knew, she felt a sudden rush and she was face-to-face with Tasuki's back. Well, face-to-back anyway. Realization hit her. Tasuki didn't leave at all. He knew the whole time that she was there. He just made her believe that he had left then sneaked up behind her and slung her over his shoulder with ease.

"Nii-chan!" Miaka screamed, pointlessly flailing her arms about. "You tricked me!" Tasuki didn't respond and continued on walking towards the backyard.

"Nii-chan! Put me down! Where are you taking me?" Miaka asked, trying hard not to laugh. "Nii-chan! Are you listening to me?" Miaka became desperate and tried to bite his back, but to no avail. She couldn't reach it. Then she pounded his back with her fists, but the wall of hardened muscles prevented him from feeling pain. Tasuki chuckled at her efforts. As soon as they were in the backyard, he spotted the trampoline where they used to play as children.

He unceremoniously dropped her there and she landed with a springy thud, her body bouncing a little as she glared at the mischievous and cunning redhead. Tasuki pointed his index finger at her and laughed boisterously, mocking her. But her glare didn't last long as a laugh erupted from her throat, betraying her pretend anger. Soon, both of them were laughing their hearts out, enjoying each other's company.

After their laughter died down, Tasuki offered a helping hand and Miaka gladly accepted it. When Miaka was on her feet again, she pointed an accusing finger at him. "You tricked me! You tricked me! You're so unfair!"

Tasuki smirked as they headed for the house. "Well, what do ya expect? Really Mi-chan. You've known me ever since ya were a kid. Ya shoulda known by now I wasn't a fair person ta play with."

Miaka frowned, knowing he was right. She should have learned by now, but she didn't. Tasuki sure was sneaky. Miaka went straight to the kitchen, followed by Tasuki. Miaka turned around to face her Tasuki and smiled sweetly. "Nii-chan, you promised me snacks remember?"

Tasuki smirked. Obviously he had been expecting that from Miaka. What other reason did she have for coming in the kitchen in the first place other than ask for food? He glanced at her innocent and sweet smile accompanied by the twinkle in her eye. No one can resist that childlike look. He sighed and went to get the food from his bag while Miaka made herself comfortable in one of the chairs and eagerly waited for Tasuki's return with delicacies.

She heard a bag being unzipped, then some inconceivable sounds, followed by the bag being zipped again. She turned to face the doorway where Tasuki would first appear with the promised food. All sorts of scrumptious delicacies came to mind and her eagerness increased.

As soon as she saw what Tasuki was holding, her eagerness instantly decreased only to be replaced by disappointment and sheer frustration. She roared, "Nii-chan! You invited me here and what do you have to serve me! Airplane food? What kind of a person could be so… so…"

Tasuki leered, greatly amused and satisfied by her sudden outburst. All because of food. This is what he had expected from her and it brought back a feeling of familiarity, teasing her and being with her again. He felt less lonely. Without her, he would have been.

He looked at Miaka, half-listening to her complaint. He chuckled. She was actually getting all riled up because of food. That certainly was a first for him since he left. He decided to stay on her good side, seeing that she was about to burst. "Why don't I just order pizza then?"

Miaka instantly lighted up, clearly delighted by the idea. She offered a highly enthusiastic "Yes! Yes! Yes!" as a reply. It had been weeks since she had her last pizza.

"Alright already. Yeesh," Tasuki mumbled as he walked towards the telephone.

Miaka ate the airplane food at record speed while Tasuki ordered. His back was facing her so he really didn't know that she was eating it. A few minutes later, Tasuki hung up and looked at Miaka.

"I don't believe it. I don't believe it. Ya ate the airplane food? I thought ya _hated _airplane food! What did ya make me order the pizza for?" Tasuki asked with much surprise in his voice.

"I didn't say I didn't like airplane food," Miaka countered.

Tasuki remembered her words. _'Nii-chan! You invited me here and what do you have to serve me! Airplane food?'_

"Ya implied it," Tasuki argued, a small frown appearing in his face.

"I did, didn't I?" Miaka said. It was more of a statement than a question. "Well, it was only because I was expecting something else. I mean, who the heck serves airplane food to his guest anyway?"

Tasuki's frown disappeared, seeing her point. But decided to continue arguing with her anyway. "I obviously do. Ya should just be grateful I had some food," he said as he did a mock scowl.

"I am grateful. That's why I ate it," Miaka opposed.

"That's right! Ya ate it! So what did ya make me order the pizza for?" Tasuki asked.

"I'm still hungry. The pizza won't go to waste." Miaka answered.

"Ya know what? Forget it. You win," Tasuki said sincerely enough. He knew Miaka was right. The pizza definitely won't go to waste. And he had gotten rid of that disgusting airplane food. There's no way he's complaining. He had nothing against airplane food. It's just the fact that they had something to do with airplanes freaked him out.

Miaka smiled with satisfaction. "Great! Let's watch TV, nii-chan."

Tasuki obediently followed her to the living room and flopped down on the couch right beside her. He placed his feet on the coffee table as Miaka browsed for interesting channels to watch. She chose one with an action movie in it. Miaka didn't really pay any attention to the movie, too preoccupied with the presence of the man right beside her.

She smiled as she recalled the events that had occurred that day. He always had an uncanny knack for showing up at the best times when they were children. Today was no exception. She glanced at Tasuki and saw that he wasn't also paying attention.

"So, nii-chan, how are you?" Miaka asked innocently as she faced the redhead.

"Alright," he answered, gazing at her green orbs.

"You've been gone for seven years and that's all you can say? Come on, nii-chan. You can do better than that," Miaka replied with annoyance and humor.

"Ya want my life story?" Tasuki asked.

"Well, yeah," Miaka responded, shifting to a more comfortable position on the couch.

"Ok. My name is Kou Shun'u. I'm twenty-one years old. My blood type is B. I have five…"

"Nii-chan! I already know all that!"

"Alright," Tasuki sighed, took a deep breath and related to Miaka what happened to him seven years ago.

oOo

**Author's Notes:**

Finally! I'm finished! It only took me two to three weeks to update this. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!

I changed the gap between Miaka and Tasuki's age to fit my fic. Because if they were roughly the same age, then Tasuki wouldn't have been Miaka's baby-sitter. Right?

Thank you for all my reviewers!

Which reminds me, please read and review! Come on, people! Reviews make the world go round! Come on, you know you want to!

kellygarcia


End file.
